


Seven Lives for Semishira

by IMESARIHS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Con Artists, Confessions, Crime AU, First Kiss, Frustrated Semi, Frustrated Shiratorizawa, Guardian Angels frustated lmao, Home, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rain, Red - Freeform, Semi Eita Bestest Senpai, Song Lyrics, Telepathy is their thing, Timeskip Med student x Writer Shirabu, Timeskip Musician Eita, Yearning, as always lmao, cute semishira kids, idiots to lovers, moving places, shirabu is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMESARIHS/pseuds/IMESARIHS
Summary: It is believed that humans have 7 lives and they are also currently, at the moment, present in another dimension.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	1. 1: Confessions and Confrontations

Mornings at Shiratorizawa consist of a hundred serves, a couple laps around the school, warm-ups, and a quick game. Days would always start by seeing familiar faces and one of those hated Semi. It’s not like he resented his junior because he now has what’s precious to him, the setter position. It is even more likely that he looks up to him because of how skilful of a setter he is.

_“Good morning to you and to your fancy bangs, Shirabu.”_

Goodness. Who would want to be greeted by their mortal enemy first thing in the morning? Shirabu has now gotten used to it that the things Semi would tell him would no longer have effect on him. Well, unless it involves physical contact that would really set Shirabu on fire and expect a war to happen.

_“Goshiki, goshiki, I think Tendou and the others are calling for you. Maybe Wakatoshi needs something from you? Oh, what could it be judging by the looks at the ace-ace interaction. Must be hard to be an ace and have the whole team under your wing.”_

_”As an ace it is normal for me and Ushijima-san to talk so often since I get a lot of advice and help from him since I’ll be taking over his position very soon.”_

_“I know right, Goshiki. Now, let me help this bratty over here. Don’t mind us and just go to where Ushijima and the others are.”_

Semi would always put up something for the others in order for him to help him.

_“Shirabu, look at you. You should eat plenty! You’ll never last an entire match and they would put me in as a setter.”_

Shirabu regretted letting Semi eat at their table. He wouldn’t want to end his day with a banter coming from his senior.

The bantering would always come rushing in. Never in a single day that Semi would shut his mouth and never criticize Shirabu’s bangs, or how little his appetite is, his bad taste in music, his sense of humor and how bratty he could respond back. Not that we could blame Shirabu for that.

The days passed by and the team gradually noticed how much closer Goshiki and Shirabu got. Which is technically weird since Shirabu didn’t like Goshiki’s enthusiasm about things. He also hated his petty pride about asking letting others do his work and whatsoever. But now, they seem to be pretty close to be labelled as ‘just friends’.

Now, Semi’s actions confused the team a lot more since he’s gotten pretty much nosy about the two “ _fancy bangs”, as Tendou referred to them as._

_“Shirabu, would you give me tosses for a sec?”_

_“I have a difficult exam tomorrow in Maths. Pretty please? We could study at my place tonight.”_

_“Goshiki, what have you been doing? You should be practicing your cut shots. Let me handle this one.”_

The team is now really puzzled. Semi’s action that is. As the two of them labeled as:

_a cat, and a dog_

_Capulets and Montagues- but they aren’t Romeo and Juliet_

_If they were matter, I’d say oil and water_

_Past-life enemies, and the list goes on._

He would always try to get at the setter’s nerves and would playfully laugh claiming another victory. Sometimes, he would comment about his water intake saying he should be drinking more. And as a setter, he would be needing energy for the rest of the match so Semi would always ask Shirabu to eat more carbohydrates. No matter where he went, Semi would be always visible and very close to him.

Shirabu had enough. He’s had enough of Semi’s tricks and the evident meddlesomeness of the ash-haired boy, now ready to confront him with it.

 _“Why have you been distracting Goshiki when he’s with me?”_ As straightforward as he is, and how much he wanted this conversation to already end.

_No response._

_“Why do you keep on pestering me? Well I am now already used to it.”_ With a much more annoyed tone, Shirabu once again threw a bomb.

Semi put his hand up, as if gesturing to let him do the talking. Shirabu was surprised on how the boy in front of him was now flustered red from his cheeks to ear.

 _Cute,_ _he said._

Semi was trying to find his words. He opened his mouth, yet his voice failed him and decided to fiddle with his hands.

_Extra cute, a smile hinted at Shirabu’s eyes._

_“Look, I like being around you. I like when you’re happy. I like it when your attention is focused on me. I... I like your face.”_

Shirabu was caught off guard. He blinks.

Once.

Twice.

The sudden confession was still going on a loop inside the younger’s head when Semi turned around, ears were already in a bright red color.

 _“With the way you acted before, it looked like you were being a kid and a bitch at the same time trying to get on my nerves.”_ A playful tone was evident in Shirabu’s voice, raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Trying to shut his senior out because with what he’s doing to him right now, he feels more embarrassed getting confessed to because… he has been admiring Semi’s strong sense of determination and his skills and technique in volleyball; his physical features were also a treat.

_“I didn’t mean it like that. I was trying to... Tease you. That’s what you do, right? When you have... Feelings?”_

Guilt was visible in Semi’s eyes. From all that he’s done it’s natural that Shirabu would conclude that the latter was only pissing him off.

_“Stop acting cute. It doesn’t really suit that face of yours.”_

_“Am I, really? If true, did it work?”_

Shirabu lets out a sigh. Who knew this confrontation would turn out as a confession. Still, he was thankful he did a little leap of courage and magic happened.

_“Hell yeah, it is. Now do me a favor and kiss me. I’m so embarrassed at your cheesy lines. Where’d you learn those from.”_


	2. Semishira's Guide to L.O.V.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! + updated tags

_ Step 1: Tell the other person you like them. (The simplest way. I swear if you fail-) _

_ “Bratty Second year.” _

_ “Do you even eat? You look like you’re about to be blown by the wind.” _

_ “If you think your bangs are cool then you have such bad taste.” _

_ “Seriously, Eita?” _

Tendou face palmed, frustrated at the ash blonde’s current situation. His red hair might fall off one by one right there and then.

_ “I can’t help it, Satori!” Semi groaned,and did his best to whisper as Shirabu was a few centimeters away, and might possibly hear it.  _ Satori always ran his mouth around so he once again reminded him to keep his mouth shut whenever his ‘crush’ is around.

Semi has always been in a pinch. His gay is obviously showing yet he still finds it hard to make a move on Shirabu, who, is also as dense as this guy.

They have been running around in circles and it has been painful to watch. Now, Satori, who pulled Ushijima with him and Hayato who tagged along to at least give some advice on how to stop being a coward and man up.

_ “Would you stop talking to me if there’s nothing good that’ll come out from you?”  _ Irritatingly, Shirabu rolled his eyes. Taking a few steps away from them, he thinks it might help..

...might help to hide his evident blush. He might look annoyed, but surely, he admits to himself at least. He likes this. The stupid ash blonde’s senseless interactions with him (except the part wherein he comments about his bangs). He decides to keep whatever that he is feeling. 

_ It felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest, everything he sees starts to be a little brighter- colorful as he described. The feeling that whenever he sees the guy, everything would go slo-mo just like those in cliche movies. He scrunches his nose just by thinking about how disgustingly sweet he would describe his feelings. _

Every now and then Taichi would throw a comment from the sides as to how Shirabu’s not being subtle about his feelings and it was clear that his Tsun-tsun acting makes it more evident how much of a sap he is towards Semi.

_ “Do you even think he likes me?” _

Okay he regretted asking his best friend after seeing his obvious disgusted face. He just nudged him by the arm and cursed under his breath. 

_ Step 2: Do something for them. _

_ “Try doing something for him. You know, like help him study or practice with him, ugh just go out already-the two of you, will you?” _

Taichi didn’t even bother to look back at him. He was doing his best to shove in his math group project inside the old, rusty, antique-looking cabinet they got in a furniture shop when they were still first years. 

The project was troublesome to keep but he had no choice but to keep it. Now throwing a bunch of other random stuff just to solve his current problem, forgetting all the properties of gravity and how it would affect other peoples’ lives. A smile like a kid who gets to buy his favorite chocolate bar crept on Taichi’s face, finally facing Shirabu waiting for a response.

Shirabu thinks. All the possibilities and circumstances that might occur once he gets to decide which one. For once, he put his mind into other stuff other than studying. They all know that Shirabu is the type to never bother about other things besides studying, keeping it all A’s were his only goal.

_ Fuck it,  _ he says not getting any answer with his internal discussion. He throws a pencil at Taichi’s direction, blaming him that he couldn’t get any right answers for this one, and Taichi successfully twirls avoiding the incoming attack.

_ I’ll just make a coffee for him tonight. That would do.  _ Repeatedly told himself until he was convinced on what he was about to do. Praying to whoever was watching him at the moment and that his guardian angel would not turn his back on him when he will be needing him the most.

-

_ “Do you want to kill me that badly?!” _

Shirabu called Semi over the phone and asked him to drop by their place. Luckily, his senior agreed, but now there was a commotion that they were very sure that it is very audible in the entire floor and swear that the others could hear them. What was going on? Semi Eita was running his tongue on the cold water from the tap.

Semi expected more of Shirabu. Well, now that he was thinking,  _ IT WAS shirabu. _

Of course it has to be a trick. Surely, he thought he was being soft on him and trying to warm up already, but maybe it would happen in a hundred years or so.

_ “Hey, at least try to acknowledge the effort. I was being nice.” Shirabu replied with a hint of sassiness at the comment. He doesn’t understand. Taichi acknowledges the coffee he makes so he was pretty well damn sure it’s okay, at least. _

Semi unknowingly grabbed Shirabu by the collar. Face almost pressed at each other. Both of them stared at each other's eyes, avoiding to blink; for some reason they thought it would be a sign of defeat; trying to melt each other with the intensity their looks have.

_ “You could’ve put even just a tiny amount of something.”  _

Admitting that he was into sweets, Semi didn’t want that. It was like admitting he shattered an atm machine and stole what’s inside.

_ “It was only a little bit bitter. I didn’t know you were the type to have a sweet tooth.” _

Semi sighs, he thinks it’s impossible for this little shit to even treat him a little more like the rest of the team. He then proceeded to take a seat at the nearest stool to cool off his head a bit before going back to his room.

He plumped himself back a little more with force. Causing the locker behind him to move a bit. Shirabu was redoing the coffee-now making sure it has an amount of sugar that would satisfy his senior’s tongue when he heard something that fall.

_ “Semi sa-” _

Fuck it, Taichi. The geometry project fell on Semi, who was now on the floor. A few scratches on his arm, since Taichi’s model was made of new materials, must’ve harmed him. He will definitely raise a red flag on his roommate. 

_ “I’m done.”  _

In that instant, he stood up, went out of the room and walked back to the 3rd year’s floor. Every day is a bad day whenever the two of them brush at each other’s skin. Telling himself he wouldn’t and never will he admit he has feelings for someone who would treat him this violently.

_ Step 3: Give up and let the frustrated guardian angels do the magic _

  
  


The gym had been questionably quiet for almost two weeks now (except for Tendou’s remarks on Semi and Goshiki’s loud personality) 

Even Wakatoshi had noticed the sudden change of behavior of their setters. Semi would just occasionally look at the younger and Shirabu seemed perfectly normal. Except that he has been shooting glares at Taichi, who had already repented for his stupid actions and impulsive decision of putting a heavy and obviously falling object on top of a locker.

Breaktime never did become dreadful for Shirabu. He used to love this because he gets to rest for a while and get out of Goshiki’s circle since he’s just too noisy and energetic.

He decided to sit beside Semi who now is seated on the floor in an indian seat and has his head rested on the bench, covering his line of sight with a towel. 

_ “Hey, I’m sorry for last time. It was Taichi’s and I-” _

_ “It’s okay.” _

The conversation was cut short because of that. Shirabu looked beside him, and scanned his arm.

_ Scratches.  _ He got up and went shuffling in his stuff looking for something. He went back and placed a bandage lightly on the scratch. Semi was surprise _ d  _ by the sudden action but what shocked him was what happened next.

_ Smooch. _

A peck landed where he put the bandage. He finally removed the towel on his face to look at Shirabu.

_ “Finally, you looked at me.” _

Semi was about to explode there and then. He used to never believe in angels but now that he has seen them with his own eyes, he doesn’t know how to react. It was just a small smile yet it was everything to Semi. Seeing his love of his life smile like this often, he couldn’t agree more that he’s far the luckiest man to exist on Earth. Oh how much he’d love to treasure this.

_ The angelic smile plastered on his face. _

_ The sunlight coming from the window highlighting his brown orbs. _

_ The few brushes of his hair move whenever cold air comes into the gym. _

He loves what has been set in front of him. Now this is what you call  _ ethereal.  _ Semi takes note to himself.

_ “You’re so pretty.”  _ The words came out of the ash blonde. He himself was taken aback by his own comment. But it was true, so he would not take it back.

Was telepathic communication their thing? Somehow it would be, it was Hayato who made the comment before.  _ Maybe it was their thing. _

_ ‘“ Don’t say… you like me?”  _ Shirabu let out an exaggerated gasp. Although he was trying to laugh it off to at least make it look like everything’s cool, it was clearly not. He almost looked like he was constipated and was about to blow off the entire gym at any moment. 

_ “Too late.” _

_ “This sucks.” _

_ “We suck.” _

Both of them laughed at their own remarks. Shirabu was the happiest, indeed. After all the months that they have been at each other’s necks have finally come to an end. Maybe not really, but surely a lot will change from now on.

_ Thank heavens. This cliche mutual pining has come to an end. Shirabu was done. Done chasing his senior and so as Semi. _

  
  



	3. 3: A Promise that lasts for a Lifetime

The sweet chirping of birds and the mist that came from a rain were now visible at this time of the year. Flowers blossoming, the sunrays’ lightning strike to the window making it more visible that today’s gonna be a good day.

Semi hated the subject of moving to another place in the middle of the semester. He thinks it’s too troublesome. In all angles, people could tell that he is a good kid who gets along with everyone and interacts with everyone.

In short, a bubbly and friendly person.

But that wasn’t the case.

He is more likely to get scared to interact with others with the thought of being shut down. Friends turning on your back and the arguments as to which is the best power ranger there is turned to fights, he thinks he couldn’t afford that so he ended up being careful as to making friends, studies each and everyone’s preferences.

He only agreed to the idea because: 1. Because of his parents’ work which helps them to address the daily expense in the household and 2. It would make his mom happy if he agreed- and so did he.

The neighborhood in the province they moved to was peaceful. The breeze at noon was the coldest, the sun warms the plants and animals, and the kids were out of the house, playing. It wasn’t like what Semi got used to.

The idea of going out and befriending the other kids at the district seemed like an easy task when it fell out of his mouth. But now that he’s actually on his way, a few steps closer to the physically active kids who are laughing at each other.

He really bombed the first attempt. The fiddling of fingers and eyes lingering ticked off the other kids. After that, he started rambling on about the new dinosaur movie and the kids were crazy about this cars movie. Clearly, he was not being welcomed by the group. Semi retreats for today and goes on for a second attempt.

The next day was him full of determination. He pleaded for his mom to help him unpack the toys he brought along with them. He has a lot of toy cars, dinosaurs, power rangers, he also has teacups!

_ Surely, now, the other kids would let me join their group,  _ he thinks.

Widen smiles and a bit of skipping, he waved at the kids who were at this small hut that were decorated with blankets, pillows, and rags. He then put his things down and not for an hour was when it was all destroyed.

The other kids mistook the gesture and thought he was flexing his stuff and the poor rangers had their head or sword or one foot come off. The teacups were now missing and the dinosaurs were chewed on. The next day, Semi has yet again launched with a new idea.

_ “Don’t you get tired of pleasing a bunch of noisy people?” _

He looked around only to find a boy at his age sitting at the veranda of their apartment, a small book in hand. Semi shaked his head and raised an eyebrow. The brunette sighed and opened what looked like was their home. 

_ “ My mom says come in. Don’t worry my family doesn’t eat kids. ” _

The interior of the apartment was identical with the others, Semi concluded. But what caught his attention were the pile of books stacked in the living room. The other kid pushed his things aside and gestured to take a seat. 

His mom was kind. She baked heavenly-tasting cookies that he wished he had met before. She even wrapped what was left and told him to give it to his mom. Before leaving, Semi waved his hand and flashed out a shiny smile.

_ “Come over whenever, sweetie! My son, Kenjirou would love to keep you company.”  _

He was sure the other boy turned red as a ripe tomato because first, he looks like the type to not care about people and would like to keep his space only to himself. With that said, Kenjirou then agreed to it, even asking Semi to come over on weekends.

The two would spend most of their time indoors (mostly at Semi’s place) because Shirabu was tired of putting up with his mom’s antics. They would be reading books, cutting drawings on magazines and would paste them on a notebook. 

One wouldn't know that this black haired guy has talent when it comes to playing instruments (because of his hobby of doing physical activities such as running and playing outside. He would strum his ukelele a bit to let Kenjirou hear his playing. He forgets some of the notes while playing and Shirabu would help him remember it. The boy plays twice as much after his playmate gets home so he would amaze him with something like orchestra played or theater played. 

When they feel like moving, they would do passing of the ball at the public park nearby, now Semi didn’t mind the presence of the kids who wouldn’t want to let him join before. At weekends, Semi would drag the younger male for a trip to the woods looking for big and strong-looking beetles. Shirabu was dragged everywhere, though, he didn’t mind. 

_ “I heard from my mom. You guys aren’t staying here?” _

Semi was out of words and only could move his head to a nod. Shirabu’s expressions fell and Semi noticed. 

_ “Would you miss me?”  _ Flashing that blinding smile right before his face. Shirabu could feel his tears attempting to betray him. 

Semi patted his shoulder, and went for a hug.

_ “ I might go back to the city but you know I will always be with you, Kenjirou.”  _

Shirabu accepted those words and started to let out a cry. He may not be the most expressive and could be a lot of times bitchy, he has a soft spot for his friend. And him leaving was something he could not see happening.

He pulled out from the hug and faced the guy. The guy he unexpectedly made friends with because he was lonely at the balcony and started to become an eyesore whenever he gets shot down by the other kids. He fixed his now wet shirt and let out a few sniff before talking. 

_ “You promise?”, looking like a puppy and held out his pinky. _

_ “I promise.”, Semi tackles him in a hug. _


	4. 4:It takes a few more Espressos and Arabicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello jay, this one's for you ! < 3

_Fridays were always the most hectic day of the week at Shirabu’s most preferred cafe, though, he doesn't mind._ Coming here every now and then was never tiring for him. Even if he questionably lives 2 hours away from here. He tries to reason out to Taichi that he’s just fond of seeing his best friend more. 

The cafe was a street away from the main road, a 5 minute walk for university students who would often like to share their frustrated mornings with a taste of something black, bitter, and strong. 

Although it was jam packed at his most flexible time, it was okay for Shirabu. Taking a sip of his favorite arabica blend. According to Kenjirou, the coffee was bitter as if he'd ordered an espresso. Which Taichi thinks was pretty weird since the arabica is supposed to have a softer taste.

_What was it that made Kenjrou not leave this place?_

The coffee shop was small. Maybe it can be even compared to a studio type apartment. The cafe has a mini counter bar that lets those who have buses to catch to at least grab a sip of their coffee. There were small abstract paintings that were hung on the wall-was commissioned from Taichi’s blockmate.

Today is most likely the most similar that can be compared to that one fateful day.

A typhoon was about to hit that night but no one knew it would already pour so much at lunch time. There were several students catching a place to let the rain subside. Some were walking in the middle of the street since it was a street away from the main road, walking shouldn’t be a problem.

Kenjirou was a shut-in. He didn’t like to see anybody from uni or even his old pals from high school. He just wanted some time for himself after everything that he has gone through. Online class suited him at that time but unfortunately of course he has to go out sometimes to get stuff.

That was when the rain suddenly poured down on him and let him no choice to dry himself off somewhere and might wait for the rain to at least calm down.

He entered this small coffee shop that came to sight. The smell of grinding coffee beans soothed his nerves and got to ease his mind from the frustration. The café was jampacked and he was left no choice but to share a seat with someone.

Across him was a uni student who looked like had just came out from work.

_Is he in a band?_

Kenjirou scanned the guy sitting across him. He was wearing a light pink tee and a jean jacket paired with sweats and yellow sneakers. _Bad taste in colors_ Kenjirou concluded.

The first thing he had noticed was the standing out hair color he has. Ash gray with his tips remained black. The man in front of him was drinking an espresso and eating a cheesecake on the side. He went to take out a small black notebook and scribbled. Kenjirou noticed the acoustic guitar the man has on his side. He then concluded his observation and just decided to watch the students running under the rain.

_The guy started to hum._

_A very familiar hum._

_Something Kenjirou had heard before._

_He swears he had heard it somewhere. From someone close to him._

Espresso guy replied a small smile to Kenjirou who looked like had seen a ghost or something.

Kenjirou couldn’t relax his mind. He’s certain that he knows the guy but was afraid to ask because of the embarrassment.

_Love Radio is here to accompany you in this lonely weather._

It’s almost been a year when he last saw that beautiful man in this café.

_It really is raining hard today again, isn’t it?_

_‘Will he ever come back to this café? I don’t know’_ Kenjirou was contemplating whether to leave already or to stay and the gods might take pity on him.

A cheesecake was put on his table together with an espresso and an arabica. Kenjirou gave Taichi a confused look. He just finished eating macarons and now an espresso, a cheesecake and an arabica was placed in front of him.

Taichi gestured to eat up and it was on him. He lifted the espresso making it in contact with his soft, pink lips.

_“Did it stop raining in your heart?”_

_Shut up, Taichi. The espresso you gave me was way too bitter._


	5. 5:Nella Buona e Nella Cattiva

_Out of all the jobs in the world, this is what I have decided to do for a living. Not that I am in deep need of money but for fame, entertainment, and also, you can count the wealth in as well, I guess._

My lifestyle changed dramatically when I got this kind of job. I had to look at my meal plans and follow them strictly. I also had to work out in order to keep by body physically fit.

Tonight, my agency decided to send me to a party that will be held at a well-known family in the next town. The owner is _Amancio Benito,_ a rich half-American half-Spanish who is a well-known athlete at day and has a whole lot of other business in the black market. He has a wife named _Brittany_ who is currently making a name in the makeup industry and also, one of his partners with his other businesses.

Shirabu knows it all. He has taken note of every single person invited in this extravagant party. After all, he’ll be crashing in as a different person.

Being a con artist for more than 5 years, he thinks he’s been doing well. How did he get here? He was invited by his uncle to do him a little favor and he has taken a liking of the said job. And now, he has no means of stopping or lying low since cash money’s just around the corner.

Today, he was assigned to go to the party, dressed as _Brittany’s best friend, Antonia,_ who is a fashion model and a vlogger. The difficulty of dressing as this person was the right assignment for Shirabu since he was the fittest in the organization plus, he has a lot of female features so it would turn out well. The goal for today’s event is to steal the controversial _Hope Diamond_ that the woman owns.

In his opinion, _‘stealing’_ is a big word to put it; ‘taking it back’ was what he used to call his operations.

After a few rounds of work-out, it is now time for him to go. He isn’t usually at home or at their uncle’s base whenever he has operations for safety purposes so he checks in at a small hotel a town away. There, he went a few shuffles to choose what kind of clothes he’s in the mood to wear for today. 

He was too lazy to go all out with the outfit (so he says) and decided to wear a two piece black silk dress, carrying a louis vuitton Petite Boite Chapeau Monogram canvas and threw an eyeliner and a light makeup that Shirabu has seen Antonia use whenever she goes to parties. 

_Well hello sweet baby, you’re coming home soon, he said._

Upon arrival at the place, the garden was jam-packed with so many celebrities and athletes conversing with one another. Surely, they are all just here in order to promote their names and to pick up new allies and sort out who’s the enemy.

Upon seeing the host’s wife, he went straight up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

_“Antonia! Ma quando sei ritornato? Non sapevo che fossi arrivato. Mi sento offeso, amico. Come take a seat and have a chat with me.”_

( _Antonia! "When did you came back? I did not know you have arrived. I am seriously hurt, bestfriend."Come take a seat and have a chat with me."_

_“Volevo sorprenderti. It’s fine, it’s fine. Ti dispiacerebbe se parlassimo dopo in privato?”_

_("I wanted to surprise you. It's fine, it's fine. Would you mind if we talk later in private?")_

_“Yes, of course! Tap me anytime or you could inform the maids if you’re there already.”_

And by “there”, what she meant was in their bedroom. She didn’t like it when they got disturbed by outside forces so what she did was make their bedroom a living room for her and her best friend. So far, this is the easiest way Shirabu could think of without barging in and using too much force.

After cutting the conversation, he started to dive in the swarm of people greeting those who are familiar with _the real Antonia._ All he needed to do now is to wait for a perfect timing to get to their room.

_“Che fa una donna bella come te tutta da sola in una festa?” a familiar man tapped him on the shoulder. Shirabu knows where this is going and is now plotting for a way to escape._

_("What is a beautiful woman alone doing in a party?")_

_“Why hello, Amancio. What a nice party you’re having.”_ What Shirabu hated the most is conversing with this man. 

He had no other choice but to keep up with him since Antonia cheats both with his best friend and his husband. Apparently, a lot of their maids know the affair but with the fear of what they might become after confessing, they disregard the idea of speaking up and protecting the madame.

_“I see you did not bring Charlie with you?”_

Screw it, he could’ve dragged Goshiki with him or Tendou in order to have some company but he knows the two of them might blow his cover right away (especially Goshiki).

_“I-”_

He was cut off right in an instant when he felt a leather jacket was put on his shoulders and an arm wrapped around his waist

_“Ehi, ti avevo detto che sarei tornato tra un po’. Mi dispiace per averti lasciato.”_ , he placed a peck on his temple. 

_("Hey, I told you I’ll be back in a moment. I’m sorry for leaving you")_

_“If you would excuse us, Mr. Benito.”,_ oh god that smirk can turn everything off in an instant. On one moment Shirabu’s all about the diamond and now all he could think was ditching the party and make out with this man beside him.

He knows that the man who stepped forward wasn’t Antonia’s husband just because.

_“Tell me what’s the purpose of you coming here and claiming you’re Antonia’s husband.”_ Shirabu tightened his hold on the guy just in case he might do something scandalous.

_“The question goes for you, as well.”, He eyed at Shirabu, giving him a smug look._

_“You look like Charlie so I’ll give you a free pass to be my escort for tonight. Plus, just don't talk too much because your english is bad.” Shirabu turned his back on the guy._

_“Does that mean you think my Italian is hot?”_

_“You’re 10 years away from making your Italian accent hot.”_

Shirabu started to walk away when the man gripped on his shoulder.

_“Hey, listen to me. Right now, YOU are Antonia and I am Charlie. And I know we’re con artists who went here for our own reasons. But, if you’re aiming for what I am aiming for tonight then I ain’t apologizing, mister.”_

Shirabu waited for the man to lay out some of his cards. Since now that it is clear that the latter would be willing to cooperate with him, (well they have no choice because they disguised as a couple and they would get caught in an instant if the people around will notice what was wrong) might as well ask his agenda.

_“I’m here for the France’s Blue.”_

The guy raised an eyebrow at him and wandered his eyes on his surroundings.

_“Just spill if you’re here for the same thing.”_ Shirabu almost raised his voice. But as the con artist that he is, he kept his cool below freezing point.

_“The France thing? Hey, ain’t that deadly?” The guy asked. “..and nope I am not here for what you’re after, bella.”_

Shirabu shot a glare at his companion telling to stop. _“You know, I’m a guy and could you please tell me your name? For future references in case you’re going to drop me.”_

_“I’m glad you asked. The name’s Angelo.”, and held out a hand._

_“Angelo, my ass. I know the accent of my own kind, Japanese citizen.”_

_“Semi. Ugh, just call me Semi.”,_ the guy gave up and grabbed him by the wrist.

Shirabu was entertained. Going into a territory wherein he only has himself and the rest are all targets. Although, Shirabu made a mental note not to trust this guy so much.

After a few minutes of going around, with a cocktail on one hand, the two then disappeared like phantoms and went into Benito’s household.

The entrance was grand. It was more likely to be compared to a Disney setting with a grand modern u-shaped staircase. The house is full of shiny objects be it gold, silver and diamonds. On the center of the living room, stood a proud 10-foot chandelier and to the left, you could see the fancy fireplace that the couple uses in winter. They stopped exploring the living room and went straight to the wife’s bedroom. It wasn’t a tough job getting in there since face recognition is what keeps the house secured, Shirabu has it on his hands. 

The two then got in the room without a sweat. Semi then let Shirabu scavenge the place while he plumped himself on the fluffy bed.

_“Aren’t you too bold to quickly go down to business?”_

_“She doesn’t like having security in her room. Said it was too annoying.”, Shirabu replied while not looking back. A few more minutes until Shirabu found an ugly looking box and there it was where the hope diamond was hidden. Semi got up on his feet and went in closer to check it as well._

_At the corner of his eye is Shirabu who looked like someone who just won the most fanciest prize in a crane game. He was about to lay his hand on the item when he held his hand, earning a glare from the guy._

_“Now you want it, huh?”_

_“No! Don’t you know the curse it holds_ _? That bad luck and death will be casted not only for the owner of the diamond but for all who touched it._ _”_ Shirabu could see the worry in the eyes of the other. Nonetheless he goes in to touch the gem. All he received from the guy is a loud sigh.

_“Hey, I thought you don’t wanna die then why did you-”_

_“Dying with someone sounds cool, right? And maybe, we could test it out if it’s true.”_ Semi grabbed the diamond from Shirabu and started scanning it. 

_Why did he make it sound so romantic? Or was it just me seeing things in the wrong way?_

He then proceeded to get a spare replica that he had custom-made. Putting everything back in where it was and fixing himself from all the sweat that he got. He then asked Semi for the diamond and one last time, looked around the room before closing it.

The two then proceeded outside of the room, trying to get out of the place as fast as possible. They were three steps away from the door when someone stopped them from behind.

_If it was only you, I could’ve accepted it but you brought your husband along in.”_

Holy crap, that was Amancio. Did he hear them? Did he know about the act they did? Shirabu was starting to panic when he felt Semi squeezed his hand.

_“Hand me the diamond. Trust me on this one.”_

We couldn’t blame Shirabu if he doesn’t. They’re both con artists and they deceive people for a living. 

Shirabu lets out a soft ‘ _okay’_ and passes him the diamond. He turns around to see the husband and put on his game face on.

_“I was waiting for Brittany in his room but I guess she’s still busy entertaining your visitors. But, if you’d like to do a body check on me you could do so.”_ The idea of body search was a whack. He’s a boy and if everybody finds out then they’re both dead meat, he and Semi.

_“I wouldn’t mind if you do the same thing to me.”_ Semi joined in the conversation. Shirabu gave him a pair of wide eyes saying, “have you lost your mind? What the hell.” and his pretend husband just winked at him.

Amancio then stepped forward and went for Shirabu. He showed his bag and held his hands up after. Shirabu closed his eyes, not wanting to see this athlete millionaire harass the supposed Antonia. Amancio found nothing on the guy and proceeded on Semi. He noticed his back pocket kind of full so Amancio asked.

_“I think you have your back pocket too full.”_

Semi didn’t reply. What was in his back pocket? Did he pick something in the bedroom? Was it the small dragon figurine? It costs hundreds of dollars, though. Or the meissen porcelain sitting on his makeup table?

Amancio forced him to turn around and dug his hand on the pocket.

_“Oh, just a pack of cig.”_

Shirabu mentally sighed; he thought he was done for. Semi fixed his now crumpled coat. 

_“My wife and I are leaving already. Send your regards to your wife.”, was all Semi said and dragged Shirabu out._

  
  


_\----_

_“What was that?!”_

_Shirabu exploded at Semi. Why did they leave this early? They would have enjoyed the party a little more and one more thing, Semi didn’t get to get the money he was eyeing on._

_He handed the diamond to Shirabu and a smile was evident on the man’s face._

_“Thanks for trusting me. I-i… It means a lot.”_

_“We could’ve stayed a little. Plus, the thing you were eyeing on is still inside.”_

Semi shook his head. The moonlight reflected on his face, the evening breeze swayed the fake wig he was wearing.

_“I got you already. What is there to come back for?”_

_Although after that, Shirabu doesn't know when or where would see the fellow who had catch his attention._


	6. 6: Why did You left The guitar unaided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspo: If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You Had to Do Was Ask by Mayday Parade

_ And it's cold in my apartment _

_ As I'm changing all the colors _

_ From the brightest reds to grays _

It has been quite a while since Semi felt lonely in  _ their supposed apartment _ . If it weren’t for that incident, they would still be in the living room, watching romantic movies, going to gigs, or just in bed cuddling. But Semi wouldn’t like that. If his partner already has his eyes on someone besides him.

Semi and Shirabu are in a band. Semi plays the bass and Shirabu’s on the electric guitar. It started in highschool when he invited Shirabu to join them, instead of just staying in the crowd. And so he agreed.

Gig after gig, drink after drink, the two would always be on to each other. Skin brushing and lips colliding. Everyone thought they were the best couple out there.

_ Well it's three o'clock on Monday morning _

_ I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face _

_ I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms _

_ Long enough to know that it was him _

_ That took my place _

That was when the day that nobody knew would come. Not to them. Semi called Shirabu as it was almost dawn and he had a class to catch up. 7 missed calls and 13 unanswered texts. It was two days after he got back to our place saying he was staying with a childhood friend. But Semi was not an idiot in order not to notice the marks planted on his chest and a couple more on his neck. Semi was furiously burning mad, but for him and Shirabu, he kept quiet. He thinks that was idiotic of him.

_ And I hope this makes you happy now _

_ That the flame we had is burning out _

_ And I hope you like your pictures facing down _

_ As even broken hearts may have their doubts _

Semi had a lot of questions to ask. 

_ Was he never enough? Where did he go wrong? Did he say something rude? SInce when did it start? Did he truly even love him?  _ The pain he’s feeling inside was something he could never describe and compare to anything that he had experienced in the past.

_ And I'm burning all the letters _

_ Hoping that I might forget him and his bad taste _

_ That he left when he was leaving me _

_ A life of barely breathing as he walked _

_ Out of this place _

He was all over the place. It felt like he was underwater, barely breathing, a little suffocating yet he chose to stay there saying it was better than staying close to his boyfriend. He was at the point of no return. He started to compose himself, in confronting Shirabu. He convinces himself it will be well. That if it was true or not, he would apologize. That he would come running back to his arms and spit reassurance.  _ A little believable, half a life, Semi admitted. _ But this is the only way to calm him down.

_ And you dropped the note and we changed key _

_ You changed yourself and I changed me _

_ I really didn't see us singing through this _

Dropping the bomb was never easy for Semi. But it was the only thing that he thinks he needs to do. Here. Right in an instant. Trying to fight the tears that are about to escape his eyes, he then stepped forward and talked fast.

Fast. Fast as if, he was chasing his own breath. 

Fast as if, he slowed down, Shirabu might run and leave him hanging.

Fast because if he thought he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to do this.

_ Then you screamed the bridge _

_ And I cried the verse _

_ And our chorus came out unrehearsed _

Shirabu moved closer, holding Semi on his collar telling it was absurd that he was accusing him of something he ain’t capable of doing. 

Yet.

Semi knew Shirabu. He knows when he’s telling the truth, a lie, depicting his real emotions. How badly Semi wanted to believe Shirabu. He wants to. He just can’t because the ‘childhood friend incident’ isn’t the only thing that happened. Semi thinks it was too horrible to bring everything up now. After all their three years of being in a band and being in a relationship. After finally waking up from everything, he unconsciously said the words he has been meaning to ask. He still wishes he didn’t but everything’s all done and honestly it turned out for the betterment of the both of them.

He didn’t say it did not hurt.

_ “Tell me, Shirabu. Have you ever loved me? In all honesty.” _

  
  


_ …..1 _

_ …..2 _

_ …..3 _

_ And you smiled the whole way through it _

_ I guess maybe that's what's worse _

  
  


It hurt way more than it would if he answered in a yes or no instead of staying silent. Honestly, Semi couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t think that after everything that they have been through, all the disasters they’ve conquered, all the problems they have solved and all the songs they’ve written.

There were a lot of things that would remind him of the boy he loved the most. Yet unknowingly never felt the same way as he did.


	7. 7: Semishira:Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU wherein Shirabu is a writer and his blockbuster book talked about his past.

By this time, Shirabu has almost gotten everything that he has ever wanted in life. He had continued writing; it has always been his passion to write prose, poetries and fiction ever since he was still in highschool. And also, he’s now only waiting for a year in order to wear a stethoscope around his neck and a white coat.

But now, he still doesn’t feel satisfied.

As if, he was still missing something.

He’s having a lot of dreams about a same unknown man meeting in different eras (he believes so). True, it sounds a little bit creepy. What is? Having dreams of the same man or having unsure thoughts about the man in his dreams?

After he wakes up, he makes sure to at least scribble down on a piece of paper he could have easy access near his bed. And later on, somehow, he has turned it into a book. Selling millions of copies worldwide, in the hopes of having the man in his dreams a part of reality, and if lucky, Shirabu thinks he might meet him.

  
  


Today is the day when he has to attend a book signing at a bookstore that sold a million copies of his story and now he’s trying to convince himself that his day will go better than the previous ones. Even if he stays late at night, barely having more than 8 hours of rest, he would still go and attend the event made just for him. 

He went over his closet and grabbed what he thought the most comfy clothes he could wear for today. 

_ A pair of ripped jeans, a band shirt, and a long sleeve underneath.  _ He walked to the mirror to check his face, went to put on his shoes and straight up drove his car to the venue.

The ride to the way to the bookstore was silent, even if he had Taichi with him, his best friend was not fond of talking too much.

He then fixed himself when he found them standing at the front of the bookstore and put on his interactive and friendly face. 

After a few more hours, the bookstore had already been jampacked, as if a concert tonight will be held here. There was a long line that consisted of many kinds of people, teens, working adults, seniors, male, female, everyone. One by one expressed their gratitude and appreciation towards the author. 

_ Nothing new, Shirabu thought. It would always be, “thank you for publishing such wonderful work” and “We’ll be looking forward to your new book.” _

Honestly, Shirabu never thought that his work would be loved this much by his audience. Afterall, it was just a simple story.

  
  


Shirabu was getting bored. It hasn’t been two hours but he’s feeling a little bit drowsy already. Taichi pinched his sides in order to: 1. Mock Shirabu and 2. Wake up because it would be rude if he would start yawning at the middle of the event.

He remembers, today, a blue moon will be seen in the skies again. There is this particular superstition that:

  
  


_ ‘Whoever is with you under the blue moon will be with you for a long time.’ _

Shirabu is fond of astrological stuff, moon events, and constellations but he thinks this superstition is stupid. He once went to see the blue moon together with Taichi so maybe that explains why his best friend never left his side.

  
  


After a train of thoughts, a man then went forward and presented his own copy on the table.

_ “May I ask what is your inspiration for this wonderful piece, author-san?” He saw a man he thinks a year older than him. Hair’s a little bit weird having it colored ash blonde and the tips remained black; but the mullet gave it justice so everything's fine. The man’s voice was evidently low, warm to hear and something Shirabu would want to hear over the phone. A voice that radiates home energy. _

_ “Maybe a few parts are my experience but the rest of it are part of my imagination.” A smile crept up on his lips. It was a lie.  _

_ The part wherein he said that it was part of his imagination. _

_ Was it? _

_ Was it not? _

_ Why does he have these feelings as if he had experienced all of them.  _

_ The man hummed, flashing a grinning look at the younger. “Hmm, you think so? Because I think these are quite familiar to me. A few of the parts, at least.” _

Shirabu couldn’t hide the happiness. How funny it is that he’d met him today, at a book signing event, wearing the possible worst outfits he would choose to go on a date with. Although, Shirabu doesn’t mind already. The only thing that matters most right now is that-

  
  


_ “Took you long enough to see me.” _

_ “I just came back from a concert tour. I’m sorry, did I make you wait?”  _

Shirabu shakes his head. Tears now escaping in the corner of his eyes. Taichi went to them and asked to talk it out somewhere and to not worry about him because he’d look for a way to finish the said event.

He can’t believe that the man he has been dreaming is right here, right now, holding him by the wrist and leading the way out of the bookstore. It was already dark by then, the unbelievably big moon is out, to illuminate.

_ “I’m sorry about the past. I’m back. I love you.” _

_ “Welcome home, love.” _

He could not believe it.

That he had met this guy in one lifetime and got confessed to.

That he had a lot of petty quarrels with this man in high school but still ended up being together.

That he had met him in an era as kids and made silly promises with each other and now they’re about to fulfil it.

That he had been yearning for quite a while because he had chicken out and never got to talk and never saw him ever again.

That he was with this guy in a lifetime wherein they were both got to have a thrilling adventure together and got to be a one of the famous con men globally.

  
  
  


They went to take a sit inside the guy’s care and decided to enjoy the massive blue moon dancing with a few of the big white and red stars.

_ “Hey, did you know about this superstition about this big guy?”  _ He pointed to the moon and turned to Shirabu with shining sharply shaped, brown eyes.

_ “...that whoever you are with under the blue moon will be with you for a lifetime.” _

Shirabu now believes. He prays. He thinks it would work. A lifetime spent with his soulmate sounds fulfilling. 

After all the Seven Lifetimes, finishing this one with a happy ending was enough for Shirabu already. The past six lives that they had were a bit adventurous, scary and loud. Ending this one as them in a relationship and to just keep it domestic, that was something Shirabu did not anticipate to happen. Let alone be with each other for 7 lifetimes.

_ The only thing that matters most right now is that _

_...they are now back together. _

_...at each other’s arms. _

_...where they consider ‘home’. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Semishira week has come to an end! I really enjoyed participating both as a writer and a mod so hopefully, we would see each other again next year? I don't know let's see hahaha. If you'd like to talk about them I am active in Twitter and sometimes in Discord. Hit me up with your headcannons!  
> @/IMESARIHS  
> aia#5136  
> and also, there really is a blue moon on 31 October 2020 so make sure don't forget to look at the skies, okay? (wink wink) might as well bring someone with you ;3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my contribution for this year's Semishira Week : DD


End file.
